Deep Marine Community
Deep Marine Community is a town located near the center of the map. It is the place where all pure and primary Basic and Psychic-type Etherians, as well as Explorers, spawn. Zones of interest Safe Zone This special zone is located in the center of the Deep Marine Community and it's the only place on the map where the Etherians can heal 5% HP every 5 seconds and becomes invulnerable, except those who attacked (or were attacked by) other Etherians or used a stat boosting move in the last 20 seconds. You can't passively obtain EXP while you are inside the area. It's a small plaza containing various houses of different sizes. General Shoppe The General Shoppe is a shop where can you buy items available in the game, redeem codes, and buy skins. It's located in a red building and has the Shop Keeper standing at the front window. A digital clock is at the front window, which shows the time the server is currently at, and is also below a Weather Forecast, which states what the next naturally-occuring weather will be and when it starts. Training Ground The Training Ground is a shop that allows the Etherians to learn a move using a Quirky Orb. It's located in an orange building with the Move Tutor standing at the front window. Lucky Lotto The Lucky Lotto is a shop where can you buy and open crates to unlock skins. It's located in a light green building and has the Lotto Master standing at the front window. Small Houses There are a total of 9 houses of different colors, including the blue two-story house. Once you visit all 9, you unlock Boxling. Inside one of the houses, there is an empty desk with a chair, a red couch and a big table with a TV and boxes that resemble a console. Battle Arena This zone is located near the town, connected by a path with the entrance and is used occasionally to do battles. It is a small area with a black floor; white lines in the center and along the edges; and transparent blue walls surrounding the arena. Chex Chex is a NPC located next to the Lucky Lotto that when you interact with him, it will talk about things related to the update, the dialogues changes each update that is given. During the Pizza Party Event, Chex is used as part of the event to unlock 5 Pizza skins, giving him pizzas depending on the amount that needs. Chester Chester is a NPC located next to the General Shoppe that only appears in the Easter 2019 Event. Like Chex during the Pizza Party, is used to obtain Credits, Crates and 5 Spring skins, giving him eggs depending on the amount that needs. Samuel Samuel is a NPC located next to the General Shoppe that only appears in the Fourth of July 2019 Event. Is used to obtain Credits, Crates and a Patriotic skin, giving him fireworks depending on the amount that needs. Private Matches In between the Training Ground and the purple house is a board that is used to start and spectate Private Matches. The board has three sections, one for a list of available players, one for challenge requests, and the last section to spectate ongoing battles. Trivia * There is an easter egg located in the second floor of the blue, two story house that can be accessed entering a small hidden entrance located in the back of the second floor, with an invisible ladder inside. It is a shrine dedicated to Gaben (co-founder of the Valve Corporation) with Illuminati symbols covering the walls, pictures of Gaben coating the floor, two candles, and particles of sales emerging from the floor. Between the two windows is a big picture of Gaben in the clothes of Jesus and a crown. ** Once accessed, you will recieve a badge called The Shrine. * Another easter egg is located inside the second floor of the red house, only accessible using Teleport once again. Unlike The Shrine, this one is behind a locked door with wooden planks, and contains a small table with a sign that reads: "Don't cry because it's over, be happy that it happened". ** Later on 12/22/2018 the interior was changed, with the table removed and the sign now reading: ":thinking:"